Sister? Bay? Ally?
by R5-Is-The-Bomb
Summary: Bay and Ally are sisters. Will Emmett fall for Ally? Or Will Austin Fall for Bay? PLZ COMMENT
1. My New Sister

**Hi guys, this is a cross over of the 2 show Austin and Ally and Switched at Birth.**

Ally woke up one day that she felt like something was wrong. She asked her Dad lester is she had any siblings a million times. Ally even aske here mom but she didn't say anything. But that all changed. Ally had asked her mom to get her DNA tested for school.

Bay got her DNA tested on the same day. The scientist looke at both DNA samples and they were sisters. Bay was with her mom and dad and also Emmett. They had said that Bay has a sister in miam. Bay looked at her mom you never told me I had a sister mom?

Ally then got her DNA samples back Ally had her hopes high she had her dad and her mom and Austin. They said she had a sister in Mission hills, Missouri. Omg as she looked at her mom. Sweetie Ally's mom said we adopted you. What Ally said? Ally ran into Austin's arms and a tear fell from her face.

Bay said where does she live may I have her number? She lives in Miam beach, Florida. Here's her number. Thank you Bay said. Bay ran into Emmett's arms also with a tear on her face. Bay then is texting her sister.

( Bay is bold Ally is regular.

**Hello is this Ally Dawson?**

Yes who is this?

**I'm Bay Kennish.**

Are you my sister?

**Yes.**

OMG.

**Ya I'm with my not bilogical parents you.**

No I was adopted.

**Oh well out parents names are Angelo and Regina.**

Ok um.. can I come up with my boy friend next week?

**Yes you can meet mine mine is deaf not in a bad way thought.**

Ok well my boy friend is Austin Moon.

**NO way well any ways i got to go.**

**Hi guys I have a shoutout to SAB4ever she was the one that helped me with this book so thank ou**


	2. My Sister's Boyfriend Likes Me 9

**This book is about them meeting by the way I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

Ally and Austin arrive to the Kennish house with Bay runing out to hug her and meet her boy friend. Emmett is jogging behind her. Ally opens her arms and hugs Bay. OMG! Sis you are here I can't belive we are sisters! Bay said.

Emmett caught up to Bay out of breath. Bay turned to Emmett signing are you ok? Emmett said ya I just ran right behind you you're a fast Kennish. Bay turned back to Ally.

Ally this is Emmett she said as she signed. Bay this is my boyfriend Austin. OMG! Austin I love the music you two write togetheir. Austin brung her in for a hug.

Emmett signed hi how are you guys? Ally and Austin looked confused. He said How are you Bay said. The put a thumps up to say good. Emmett turned to Austin and fist bumped him.

Let's go inside my mom... well our mom Regina is dying to meet you. Regina herd the come in. Oh my gosh she said. You two almost look alike. We do they said at the same time.

Well talk to my mom I'll go get the snacks. Austin said you need any help? Sure said Bay as she signed come with me Emmett don't let me be alone with him.

Emmett signed ok. Well Bay what do you do for a hobby your sister is a musical genuis. I paint reality of what's happening in my life you and Ally should come check out my studio.

Ally was talking about her music career with Regina. Austin asked to steal Ally for a minute or two. Regina said be my guess. What Austin she said. Austin was saying let's go check out Bay's art studio.

Ok said Ally. Austin went back to the kitchen. May we look in you're art studio Ally said to Bay. Bay signed yes and said yes. Follow me to my studio. Emmett put his arm around her shoulder.

Here we are said Bay. Wow they said as their eyes lite up. You paint really good they said at the same time. Two cars pulled up one had Angelo and the other had Kathryn and John in it.

They all came into Bay's studio Angelo said to the girl to Bay's right is this my daughter Ally? Dad Ally said as she ran to hug him. Kathryn and John walked up to Ally and said Bay this is your sister she almost looks like you.

This is my mom that rasied me for well all my life. Kathryn and John hugged her they all went inside Except Austin and Bay. Bay signed to Emmett thank you I can take it from here. No problem signed Emmett.

Austin said so that's the lucky guy he said. Yup he's the best. So have you ever thought about trying to sing or write? Said Austin. Well, um no I heard myself sing and I wrote I have a book of all my songs.

Why didn't you ever try in the music career? Said Austin. Well last time I sang was when I was 14. May I see the book Austin said. Sure said Bay. Wow Bay you have good taste of word can you sing this one.

Which one said Bay. The Real Me said Austin. I want to warn you I might be rusty. Said Bay. Just sing if you're nervous then close your eyes. Said Austin. Bay stared to sing-

This is the real me if you see me cause I'm right here and I'll never let go. Bay stopped ok I'm horribel as she set the book down. No youre not Austin said as he grabbed her wrist.

Bay removed her wrist and looked up as their eyes met. Umm... Ishould go find Emmett Bay said as she turned around with Emmett a few feet begind her.

Emmett wait oh shoot Bay said. Austin said is there anything I can do go get Ally please then bring her to me as I find Emmett and keep an eye out for him he can read lips too.

Bay went to her room finding Emmett so mad his face was red. Emmett Bay signed. You know I love you Bay signed. He means nothing to me he grabed my wrist Bay signed.

Ok Bay I belive you Emmett signed pulling her into a hug and kiss. Austin asked Ally to come outside for a moment. What she said. Austin kissed her. Ally reacted to the kiss. And hugged Austin.

Austin and Ally spent the night togtheir in the guest room. Bay stayed in her room and aske Emmett to stay thenight and he did.

**Hi guys , next chapter tommorow. Review for suggestions or comments. By the wat that song is not real.**


	3. My Heart Belongs To You

**Hi guy's i've been a little busy getting ideas for this chapter. I kept writting and ending up deleting it. So hope you like it.**

* * *

Emmett's POV

I woke up with Bay laying on my chest hugging me. I stayed there and watched her sleep. She then opened her eyes. Morning I signed to her.

She signed morning back giving me a kiss. Need coffee dear I signed. Ya how did you know she asked. Because, I love you I signed with a smile.

Bay got up and went to the bathroom to get her morning breath out. I watched her and then got up. I walked over to where she was and I put my hands around her waist.

She looked into the mirror and smiled. I coud tell she was happy, so I smirked back. She then blushed. She finished and turned around and put her hands around my neck. I kissed her.

She then put on black and dark purple robe that went down to her knees. I asked her need me to go down with you I signed. Yes, please she signed back to me.

We went, down stairs and we heard Austin and Ally. Austin looked at Bay. Ally then looked at me she then texted me what's going on. I replied Austin didn't tell you. No what Ally said.

I used my voice and said hello earth to you guys. Bay looked at me with tears in her eyes when she hugged me. I scooted back and kissed her forehead.

I looked at Ally. She had tears in her eyes I waved to come over for a hug. Austin looked shocked. I looked at him and waved wanna join the hug. He then hugged me too.

They then all scooted back except for Bay who then had my hand and her head on my shoulder. I looked at her. Then Austin and Ally went outside.

**Austin's POV**

Ally grabbed my hand pulled me outside. She then asked me why I was looking at her sister like that. I told what happened. She then just walked back inside I grabbed her arm.

Don't touch me she said. I put my back against the wall and slid down. Then felt a few tears from my face. Then, Bay then came out. I quickly stood up and wiped the tears away.

She looked at the way Ally does. Bay then said you just told her didn't you. I shook my head ya. She came over and hugged me. I love your sister Bay and I never wanted to hurt her.

I know you didn't I heard her whisper. I know how bad she feels Austin she said. How I said. See that guy in there he cheated on me. What I said. Yup but I knowdest I loved him.

No matter what boy I was with my heart belonged to him. Wow Bay I said. I then said I cheated on a boy to have Emmett he understood me like no one ever did.

**Emmett's POV**

I saw Bay smiling and Ally crying next to me. I got out my phone and started to type are you ok. She then took my phone and typed what happened.

I know how he's feeling he typed. How she asked I then type that I cheated on Bay I went a summer seeing her with 4 guys but my heart belonged to her.

I tried a relationship and I was catfished. Bay then came and told me she never stopped loving me during those guys I kissed her and she cheated on someone for me.

Wow she typed back. Then Bay and Austin came in. Ally walked over and grabbed the microphone they were using to play around with. She then started singing

There's no way I make without you, I own this dream, cause I've got you with me there's no way I can make without you and if wanna cry I will be your shoulder, cause you can come to me.

Austin smiled and grabbed the mic and sung a song to her

Last summer, we met we started as friends I can't tell you how it all happened. I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.

Wait a minute Bay said and signed. What we all said but I signed. Bay said to Ally where do you work? Ally said Sonic Boom. Bay said I saw Austin sing that to you.

I was sitting acrossed from you Ally. Wait Ally said. Bay then said and signed I have a picture of us 3 together. She showed the picture to them.

Ally then said ya I remember I made you my best friend that year. Ya I remember to Ally, Austin said you were obsessed with that song you had a t-shirt that had me and a big heart.

Bay looked at me I nodded That it was fine.

**Hope you like it**


	4. 2 Year-Annervasry

**Hi guys, I have no idea what to do in this story now. So here's an idea. I don't own anything.**

**previously on Sister? Bay? Ally**

**I was sitting crossed from you Ally. Wait Ally said. Bay then said and signed I have a picture of us 3 together. She showed the picture to them. Ally then said ya I remember I made you my best friend that year. Ya I remember to Ally, Austin said you were obsessed with that song you had a t-shirt that had me and a big heart. Bay looked at me I nodded That it was fine.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

**Ok we've been here for a week Ally and I wanna try and learn sign language for you sister's boyfriend I said. Ok but may I ask why she asked. Ya, Als I've always wanted to learn a new language and Emmett's language caught my eye and I want to learn I said. **

**Well, if that's what you want then we'll do it together she said. I smiled doing anything tonight I asked her. No, why she asked. I would like to take you out on our 2 year anniversary I signed. I would love that as she gave me a kiss on a cheek and left.**

**Emmett came inside. Hi I waved. He asked if I was ok. I nodded. Was up I can tell there's something wrong. Well, it's me and Ally's 2 year anniversary and I was gonna propose. He started to choke on his water. You ok I asked.**

**He nodded. So you're gonna purpose to Ally Emmett signed. Well take her out to this place called Blue River road tonight you can use my motorcycle if you want Emmett signed. Thanks that's exactly what I'll do I signed half.**

**Then Emmett left. Ok, I'm gonna go to the store and pick up some flowers hmm. red roses. Maybe even some pickles since their her favorite. Ok now time to get ready. I got a quick shower I'm wearing a white tee with leather jacket and dark pair of jeans ok now got to fix my hair.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

**How do I look Bay I asked. Considering you're wearing black jeans white tee and a black leather jacket perfect Bay said. Ok I'm gonna let my natural curls down. Now make up. Dark eye shadow, Black eyeliner, bold Red lip stick and red blush.**

**Ok Ally here wear by black combat boots Bay said. Thanks I said. Door bell I said I'll get it Bay said. Hi Austin Ally will be down in a jig. Ally Austins here come down when you're ready. Comin, I walk down the steps all of a sudden Austin was kind of wearing the same thing. Well, you to have great taste Bay said. Ya, we do as I waved a hand in front of Austin.**

* * *

**Oha hi Als, Austin said. Hi, Auslly I said. He giggled so did I. Ok were taking Emmett's motorcycle out Bay don't wait up Austin said. **

_**OK Next chapter is when they are on the date. Is Ally going to say yes or will she fall for Emmett?**_


End file.
